Chacun sa palette
by Storiesmania
Summary: Le jeune Argus aime observer, et ce, malgré le danger dans lequel il se met avec certains de ses postes d'observations. Et il ne cesse pas d'observer, même quand il commence à travailler à Poudlard avec Miss Teigne.


Note de l'auteur:

Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du Fof du 2 juin sur le thème: Palette.

Bonne lecture ^ ^

* * *

Chacun sa palette.

Argus Rusard, jeune cracmol, qui ne peut de ce fait pas jouir des mêmes privilèges que ses parents sorciers, vis avec eux dans le monde moldu et occupe son temps à observer. En regardant par les fenêtres des magasins de beauté, il voit les demoiselles essayer toutes sortes de maquillages en se trimbalant dans tous les rayons avec les palettes noires contenant les diverses sortes de produits existant pour se faire belles. En observant les artistes des rues qui peignent les passants, il se plaît à imaginer les diverses associations de couleurs que va obtenir le peintre en mélangeant les gouaches sur sa palette. Une fois, il accepte même de servir de modèle, et heureusement pour lui, il est un gamin patient ce qui amuse bien l'artiste qui le laisse emporter le portrait. Tout heureux, le jeune garçon insouciant ramène l'œuvre chez lui avant de repartir pour de nouvelles observations. En grandissant, il devient un peu moins prudent, bien qu'il ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, et s'aventure dans les chantiers. Il aime bien escalader des choses et pour lui, grimper sur une haute pile de palettes de transports est tout aussi amusant que de monter jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre pour admirer la vue.

A chaque occasion qui se présente à lui de passer sous un grillage, ou de le contourner, il ne se gêne pas pour le faire, quitte à mettre en danger sa vie. De toute façon, mis à part sa mère, personne dans sa famille ne se préoccupe de lui alors à quoi bon la prudence, se dit son jeune cerveau. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sa mère, il réalise, perché là-haut, que l'heure du dîner approche. En se hâtant de descendre, il manque de tomber mais se rattrape de justesse avant de finalement toucher le sol de ses deux pieds, étant ainsi, presque aussi agile que pourrait l'être son animal favori : le chat. Lorsqu'il arrive chez lui, pas trop recouvert de terre, de poussière, de peinture ou que sait encore la mère de ce dernier, il les rejoint dans la salle à manger. Humant la bonne odeur emplissant la pièce, Argus sait tout de suite que sa mère lui a préparé son plat préféré, pourtant rarement apprécié des jeunes gens de son âge, la palette à la diable.

Il savoure le plat avec un grand sourire sur le visage, ce même sourire qui fait tant fondre sa mère quand il le lui sert pour se faire pardonner après avoir fait une grosse bêtise, mais là, si l'on excepte l'escalade, il n'a rien fait qui puisse être jugé ainsi. Ces moments privilégiés avec sa maman sont précieux, surtout lorsqu'elle l'autorise à préparer la recette avec elle. Elle est d'ailleurs l'une des seules sorcières de la région à ne pas se servir de ses pouvoirs pour s'aider en cuisine. Quand on lui demande pourquoi, elle répond bien souvent :

\- J'aime procéder ainsi, c'est très plaisant de tout faire soit même.

Mais en réalité, le jeune Argus se doute que sa mère fait ça pour lui plus que pour le plaisir que lui procure la cuisine. Elle le fait pour qu'il ne soit pas mal à l'aise puisqu'il est dépourvu de dons magiques. Il en est heureux et cela ne le fait aimer sa mère qu'un peu plus à chaque fois qu'ils procèdent de la sorte, mais en grandissant, le garçon devenu jeune homme se renferme sur lui-même. Il se sent seul, il n'a pas vraiment d'amis à l'école et n'est pas du tout bien intégré à sa famille qui le dénigre en partie. Même ses escapades pour observer ne l'amuse plus et sa mère est la seule à s'en être aperçut. Alors, comme toute maman qui se respecte, elle cherche une solution pour ramener un peu de soleil dans la vie morne et solitaire de son fils. Elle fini par trouver, lorsque, en se promenant sur le chemin de traverse, elle tombe sous le charme d'un chaton vendu dans l'animalerie magique. Sachant qu'Argus adore cet animal et a toujours voulu en avoir un, la mère saute sur l'occasion. Elle emporte l'animal chez eux et compte le lui offrir pour son anniversaire le lendemain. Elle arrive à le cacher à l'aide de quelques sortilèges et son cœur s'emplit de joie en voyant défiler sur le visage de son fils une palette d'expression qui la font sourire.

Il sort avec douceur le petit animal du paquet dans lequel sa mère l'a installé et le caresse avec tendresse, absolument sous le charme du chaton comme sa mère avant lui. Il trouve vite un nom pour le félin, une petite femelle qui a le don de rendre son père complètement fou et qui dans ces instants-là hurle toujours :

\- Argus ! Dépêche toi de récupérer cette petite teigne si tu ne veux pas que je m'en débarrasse.

Le jeune homme décide donc de nommer sa compagne à fourrure : Miss Teigne.

Encore maintenant, longtemps après que sa mère soit partie définitivement, il ne peut oublier toutes les palettes qu'il a observé. Il en observe encore chez les étudiants de Poudlard quand ils le croise lui, ou Miss Teigne : une belle palette d'émotions, qui se compose bien souvent de curiosité, d'inquiétude et de crainte. Tout cela les satisfait d'ailleurs énormément.


End file.
